Alices
by Monica-kiss
Summary: Mikan es seleccionada para la actividad fire ,lamentablemente para ella es una Alices y vive con el miedo de ser descubierta por dicha organización. Sin embargo una vez entrado,Mikan conoce a un par de Alices más, con un carácter poco favorable y sin temperamento alguno. Mikan debe tomar una decisión en una lucha libre ; si matar para ser reconocida o perder para ser castigada
1. Alices

**Espero y este les encante porque va a estar estupenda ;)**

**es dedicada para todos ustedes n.n !siii y tambien para mi n.n!**

* * *

**Sumary o sumario**

* * *

Mikan es seleccionada por el dominio de fire , una organización que manipula el fuego. Lamentablemente para ella es una Alices; persona con la capacidad de tener mas de dos piedras en su ser. Una persona alices es usada como un arma por la organización para ganar la espada. Aun terminando la batalla un alices nunca regresa a casa, y vive bajo el techo de la organización hasta que muera. Entonces, Mikan vive con el miedo de ser descubierta por dicha organización.

Una vez entrado a fire, Mikan conoce a un par de Alices más, con un carácter poco favorable y sin temperamento alguno ; por lo que no se lleva nada bien con ambos. Ademas, de que, MIkan evita tener contacto con ellos y sobretodo con Natsume ya que es él que más sospecha de ella.

Mikan nunca fue una chica vengativa, tiene su buen carácter al enojarse, pero,ella más bien era de las que optaban por perdonar a sus enemigos, y eso le ocasiona graves problemas con Reo ,él es el que evalúa y decide, quien se queda y quien se regresa a su hogar. Y no ser aceptado en una organización es una deshonra para la familia y su generación.

Sin embargo Mikan no se rendirá hasta obtener la espada Nissi, luchara y se esforzara sin miedo a nada para que su pueblo , su gente, su tierra, su descendencia vivan en paz. Ya que es gravemente amenazada por el gobierno y las dominaciones.

* * *

PROXICAMENTE EN CINES(Ya quisiera) u.u

**Preambulo:**

* * *

En Corea del norte y sur se vivio continuamente en Guerra Sin embargo cuando se levantaron, la mayor parte de su tierra quedo debastada, por lo que su cosecha no era mucha para alimentar a todo su pueblo y les era dificil avanzar ya que su economia era baja. Entonces, al tiempo decidieron firmar un tratado de paz y de ayuda mediante una Batalla juvenil que se haria cada cinco años; en donde los jovenes elegidos deveran luchar por conseguir la espada Nissi(Mi bandera, mi estandarte) , Dicha espada se refiere al tratado de paz y ayuda de otros; con el, los jovenes que lo consigan tienen el derecho de que su pais sea ayudada economicamente por el pais alterno, quiera o no queira, deben ayudarlos ya que fue su tratado de paz.

Por esta razon para mantener a los jovenes preparados para la batalla se crearon cuatro organizaciones en cada pais sobreviviente.

Las Organizaciones son el campo de entrenamiento y cada una se especifica en una manipulacion del elemento, enseñando a los jovenes desde los 16 a los 25 años a sobresalir en su piedra de poder ; mediante tegnicas de lucha extrema o retos peligroso para saber la capacidad que tiene cada uno.

Hay solo cuatro Organizaciones en cada pais :

La Organizacion Air (su Actividad es manipular el viento)

La organizacion Aqual( su actividad es manipular el agua)

La organizacion Fire ( Su actividad es manipular el fuego)

La organizacion Soil (su actividad es manipular la tierra)

El ultimo reto de los jovenes se referira a la manipulacion de dicho elemento de organizacion.

Ser aceptado en una organizacion indica en una persona: la valentia,el orgullo(de ser lo que es), la dignidad , la fuerza y la honra que daran a su familia y decendensia .

La historia se desarolla en corea del sur,un pais que sufrio mucho economicamente durante la ultima guerra que hubo;

Se centra a la vida de Sakura Mikan Yukihira, una chica de diecisceis años de edad; Cabellos largoz y castaños, de ojos Ámbar y de piel blanca. Mikan descubre desde muy chica que tiene la autoridad de robar piedras de poder de los cuerpos de otros, también de que puede manipular el uso de ellos con rapidez y de anularlos para protegerse a si misma u a otras personas.

Pero el tener todos estos especiales y raros poderes , la hacen ser una chica Alices , por lo que vive con el miedo de que la organizacion en la que este u otra persona se den cuenta de las piedras en ella.

Ser alices para las organizaciones es ; una persona con la capacidad de mantener de dos a quince piedras de poder dentro de su cuerpo, no muchos tienen esta capacidad. Sin embargo, los que la tienen son usados como una arma mortal y super especial de dicha organizacion para ganar en la batalla juvenil.

Los alice usados por las organizaciones no suelen regresar a casa y mueren con rapidez puesto que entre más piedras de poder tenga su cuerpo, más rapido se acorta su vida. Sin embargo eso no les importa a las organizaciones; mientras ganen las batallas para que su estado sea ayudado.


	2. Capitulo 1¡

**HOLAAAAA A TODOOS(L)!¿como estas?, espero que todos muy bien n.n. Yo estoy bien sali de examenes y eso me facina. aunque puf los trabajos finales son horriblemente tediosos 7.7 ( maestritos de mi corazón) **

ACLARACIONES: No me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus preciosos personajes.

2da Aclaraciones: El drama es mio y espero les guste :)

* * *

Capitulo 1.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, había tenido otra pesadilla ; una en la que me encuentro en la Ceremonia de dominio. Sin embargo esta era diferente a todas las demás ; había agua mucha agua rodeándome los tobillos y fuego rodeándome la cabeza. Cuando habia bajado la mirada , me vi las manos; estas estaban completamente enlodadas y senti una rafaga de viento golpear mi espalda con violencia , luego, me vi caer en un hoyo negro y profundo. No tenia fin alguno.

Boztece para luego sentarme en la cama y estirarme. la habitacion estaba completamente a oscuras, la luz no entraba por la ventana; las tediosas cortinas la tapaban por completo sin dejar un borde a la vista. Me dezise de las cobijas que cubrian mis piernas; su calidez me protegia del frio de la habitacion y su suavidad rosaban delicadamente mi piel, siempre fue lo unico que por las noches me acompañaba. Era la cobija que mi madre me habia tejido cuando niña.

Me coloque un par de botas de caza; más viejas que la vecina de noventa y seis años. La suela estaba demasiado desgastada, me preocupa que no duren para la seleccion. Aunque me pregunto si al estar dentro de un dominio te den ropa nueva y un par de botas...supongo que si; me hacen falta. Me levante de la cama para comenzar a cambiarme. No tenia ganas de hacerlo. me coloque un pantalon mezclilla y una camisa de tirantes descolorida ; ultimamente no hemos podido comprar ropa, papá no gana mucho y con lo que gana compramos solo lo necesario; alimento. Me dirigui hacia las cortinas, de un seco color gris y textura áspera. Las dezlice hacia ambos lados ; hoy la luz del sol resplandecia más que los otros dias.

Me di la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta de mi habitacion ; de madera vieja y rasgada por todos lados ; Luciano, el gato gordo que mama habia traido hace cinco años atras, él gordo rasguñaba las puertas como señal de querer salir de la habitacion y yo no se porque a mama le gusta encerrarlo en mi cuarto . Luciano solo tiene tres patas; hace dos años , habiamos dejado salir a Luciano para que paseara por las calles viejas y destruidas de la provincia manitoba, habian pasado largas horas en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de que el gordo aun no llegaba . Mauricio y mi madre se habian preocupado mucho por lo que fueron en su busca, yo me quede preparando la cena; cosa para lo que no soy muy buena, siempre se me terminaba por quemar la carne. Cuando mi madre y mi hermano menor llegaron ; traian entre brazos a al gordo. En cuanto los vi me asuste, habia sangre impregnada en la camisa de Mauricio y en los brazos de mi madre se encontraba una bola de estropajo todo descolorido y cochino, con un olor a alcantariya, bramaba en gran manera y tenia una respiracion demasiado agitada. Esa bola era Luciano . Deje de cocinar para ayudar. Mama me conto que Luciano habia sido atropellado por una de las carretas del señor Claclksoon ; carretas de metal que usa para cargar cajas llenas de material para los campos que estaran proximamente en minas...así que a Luciano no le habia ido bien en su paseo. Desde la perdida de su pata superior izquierda ; Luciano se la a pasado siendo mimado por mi madre; Ya ni a nosotros. Aparte , de que se la pasaba todo el dia arrumbado en su almuada de plumas ,e inlcuso, el gordo ni movia una pesuña para acercar el plato de comida que le dejabamos no tan lejos de su almohada. Siempre esperaba a que nosotros se lo acercaramos.

Cuando gire la perilla y abri la puerta. Con lo primero que me encontre fue con mi padre ; Como siempre en cada cumpleaños se quedaba en el pasillo frente a mi puerta, esperando a que saliera para ser el primero en darme un abrazo. Se estaba quedando calvo ; y las canas no dejaban de salirle y desaparecer su color castaño, por todo el estres que acumulaba en su trabajo; Papá trabajaba en las minas por las tardes y regresaba por las madrugadas a veces hasta por las mañanas , lo que le da poco tiempo para descansar.

Mi formar una arrugada onrisa sobre sus labios carmesi; sus pomulos estaban inchados. Contemple esas ojeras bajo sus ojos llenos de cansancio ,me daban a decir que se habia desvelado nuevamente por Miko ; mi hermano pequeño, hace semanas se puso delicado, y los medicos no saben el porque de su fiebre y cuerpo cortado . Puediera ser gripa...quien sabe ; lo preguntamos y no supieron decirnos la verdadera situacion. Sin embargo, aun seguimos al tanto de su salud.

Estira sus brazos y enseguida me rodeo con ellos, correspondi ; siempre que me abrazaba me sentia tan protegida. Aunque hoy sabia que seria la ultima vez que me abrazaria de esta forma ; si es que sobrevivo.

-Felices dieciseis - susurro; regale una sonrisa con dulzura mientras acariciaba su calida y arrugada mejilla; tenia cinco pecas en la mejilla izquierda y en la derecha tenia siete. Me gustaban contarlas, se me hacia algo muy divertido. Lo mire a los ojos ; su mirada zafiro me observaba con tristeza... lo podia ver, aun que hubiese practicado su sonrisa de alegria por largas horas, sus ojos no podian ocultar la tristeza que sentia en su corazón . Sabia que era por mi ; porque para mi mala suerte hoy era mi cumpleaños dieciseis y por ese numero de edad es que devo asistir a la Ceremonia para la dominacionde elemento que tendre .¿por que tenia que ser justo este dia?.

Enseguida abro la palma de mi mano y muestro ante sus ojos una pequeña piedra amarilla ; mi padre una vez más sonrie.

-Mi amada Mikan siempre tan traviesa - Dice él, con un ensamble divertido ; sus ojos capturan los mios en ese instante. Pense que me regañaria por sacar su piedra de poder. -¿nerviosa?

Volteo hacia mi alrededor, contemplando los secos y oscuros pasillos de mi lado derecho ; estaba segura de a ver sentido la precensia de Miko. Sin embargo, pienso que aun sigue en cama.

-No. Ni un poquito- respondi ; formando una leve sonrisa. En realidad estaba que moria de nervios. Baje mi mirada a la piedra amarillo sobre la palma de mi mano derecha ; la lleve levemente al pecho de papá, para devolversela. Esa piedra amarilla es el significado del poder Anulativo ; ese era la piedra central de papa. La piedra que herede en mi centro junto con las piedras de mis bisabuelos. Mi bisabuelo Sasha tenia la piedra del robo de poder ; esta era una pequeña piedra color plateada. Mi bisabuela Catrinna tenia la piedra de la manipulacion ; una color durazno. Ambas eran piedras especiales y poderosas , son las que herede yo...para mi mala suerte ; esas tres piedras son las que me hacen ser una alices.

Enseguida escuche unos golpes desde la cocina; seguramente era mi madre quien se encontraba preparando el desayuno antes de irme a la ceremonia . Me adentre en el ; papá me seguia por detras. Y ahi estaba tal como me la imagine. Mi madre es hermosa en todos los aspectos; su nariz respignada sin ninguna mancha, su largo y ondulados cabellos negros cual azabache esta retorcido en un rulete bien acomodado y sus largas pestallas que adornan un par de ojos ámbar. Papa me habia contado que cuando la vio por primera vez en la ceremonia de dominio fue amor a primera vista. desde ahi a hecho lo posible por conocerla y protegerla , ya que habian quedado en organizaciones diferentes ; él en la soil y mi madre en la air. Mama me conto sobre sus experiencias , de echo, desea que la dominacion de air me eliga ; ya que es una organizacion demasiada abanzada, en donde te tratan como en casa y te enseñan demasiado bien. Mi padre nunca hablo de su dominacion Soil ; supongo que era un lugar desagradable.

-Mikan , Espero que tu estomago este vacio, por que e preparado todo un festin y te lo vas a comer todo- dice ella cuando voltea con un delantal floreado rodealndole la cadera y me señalo con la espatula bañada en aceite. No respondo tan solo sonrio y me siento sobre la paja de madera seca frente a la mesa rectangular adonrada con un mantel verde extrabagante ; las sillas necesitaban con urgencia reparacion, sobretodo en la que estaba sentada. Los mangos en los que recarge mis codos se sentian huangos en cada movimiento que hacia ; en cualquier momento se les caeria el tornillo. Entonces vi como mi padre colocaba con delicadeza los platos de porcelana sobre la mesa frente a las tres sillas ; en realidad eran cuatro, pero Miko no desayunaria con nosotros, él seguia descansando.

Una vez desayunado, mi madre recoge los platos con un semblante triste, mientras que mi padre se aclaraba la garganta. Supongo que es hora de la verdad.

-Mikan- llamo mi madre ; enseguida solto un suspiro desganado mientras se volvia al asiento- ¿Ya elegiste que piedra mostraras?

-Si- respondo enseguida. Miro como mi padre rodea su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de mi madre.- . Utilizare la anulacion.

No parecian sorprendidos, seguian con el mismo semblante . sobretodo mama; ella no podia ocultar lo que realmente sentia. entonces decido continuar el porque de mi eleccion.

-Sera la mejor obscion. si muestro la piedra del robo o la de manipulacion, entonces, me preguntaran de quien la herede. si miento lo sabran inmediatamente y si digo la verdad me daran por una alices.

Era claro, soy una alices. vivi con el miedo desde que me di cuenta de la segunda piedra que herede. y cuando aparecio la tercera , se me desvorono la tranquilidad. Si uno de los vecinos se llegara a dar cuenta de las piedras que tengo ; seguramente intercambiaria la informacion al que gobierna nuestra provincia ; por solo satisfacer sus necesidades. No ahi muchos alices, son muy pocos los que tienen más de dos piedras. Nunca me gusto ser una alices ; por que a ellos no los dejan volver a casa, los mantienen encerrados en la organizacion hasta que mueran.

-esta bien a ver elegido tal piedra hija, pero recuerda que no deves usarla totalmente ya que te puede delatar como una..

-alises.- termine yo . Todos los dias me lo recordaba papá, ¨no uses el poder de tus piedras por completo por que te pueden llegar a delatar¨. Eso es por que una alices tiene más poder y más energia que las personas ordinarias. - si lo se papá y no se preocupen.

Ambos formaron una sonrisa lunar ; no los miraba muy convencido, y se del por que ; en veces era muy distraida, hasta llegar al punto de no saber ni lo que hice anteriormente. pero en estos cazos, tendre mucho cuidado.

-Confiaremos en ti Mikan- dijo papa . llevo su mano sobre la mia ; la acaricio con delicadeza, senti su cortada piel aunque esta no impedia sentir su calidez .

-Ya va ser hora- anuncio mi madre . No tan contenta; se levanto de la silla y se encamino hacia mi- Sera mejor que vallamos a cambiarte.

Me balancee hacia enfrente para levantarme ; no estaba contenta, estaba nerviosa ¿En que denominacion me tocaria? era la pregunta que me hacia desde años , y es que, personas de la tercera edad me contaron sobre sus experiencias sobre cada organizacion en la que les toco estar ; muchos como mamá decian que la Air era una organizacion estupenda. Otros que me hablaron de la soil ; decian que era una organizacion muy sucia y sin moral alguna. la señora Sasha que es nuestra vecina del enfrente me hablo un poco sobre la organizacion fire ; no me la aconsejo. Decia que era un horrible lugar, se encontraba bajo la tierra; llena de escombros y piedras ardienes. de echo hubo una palabra que siempre que me la encontraba decia ¨Ojala y no te eliga fire¨. Desde entonces e orado todas las noches por que no me eliga a la fire. Sin embargo sobre la aqual. Siempre que me hablaba de esa organizacion se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Sera porqué fue el lugar en el que conocio al señor Rico?...seguramente ; decia que la aqual era preciosa en todos los sentidos, sobretodo por que sus paredes eran cristalinas y podias mirar el oceano por completo y toda clase de ser creaturas viviente que lo habita. En pocas palabras decia que ¨aqual es una organizacion inolvidable y en la que todos desean entrar¨.

Me adentro en la bañera y abro el grifo para dejar que el agua caliente me restregare el cuerpo entero . Mamá ah de estar eligiendo el atuendo correcto que crea que deba llevar para la ceremonia ; eso cuenta mucho para quienes nos ven. Aun que siendo sincera me da poca importancia sus opiniones sobre lo que lleve. Inicio embarrandome javon en el pelo, y despues lo tallo fuertemente para que no quede rastro de tierra que gane el dia de ayer, anoche llegue tarde a casa por la razon de que, me encontraba en los cambos proximos a minar con Ruka, él a sido mi mejor amigo desde que eramos niños. Es el unico del exterior que sabe sobre mi segunda y tercera piedra. habiamos ido al campo para jugar futbol y dezashernos del estres que tendriamos en la ceremonia de dominio, el campo estaba cercas de las calderas; un mercado viejo al que nunca le han hecho alguna mejora en sus letreros de ventas, se encuentra pegado en el mismo acantilado de piedras, es peligroso caminar cercas de ese lugar. El acantilado de piedras es llamado como ¨el panteon¨. No quiero saber porque aunque me doy una idea. El balon de Ruka era una bola vieja con manchas negras que más bien ya estan descoloridas, tambien le faltaba aire. Ruka me conto que tiene un significado especial para él ; Su padre se lo habia regalado cuando niño antes de que muriera en las praderas. Pero no tocamos temas tan espinosos que dañen nuestro autoestima. Por lo que no le pregunte nada desde entonces. Alado del campo ahi un bosque desastrado, al que evitamos entrar por las trampas que el pueblo habia puesto para la caza de animales, de echo rodea la mitad de nuestra provincia, la otra mital la rodea las praderas; que tambien esta infestado por trampas. Nos habiamos saltado las alambradas metalica que pronto remarcarian los del gobierno con butles de alambres de espinos. Habia leido el letrero de ¨No pasar¨. Hace poco fue puesto, por el motivo de que el campo sera minado pronto. Ideas del gobierno ; para estar mas protegidos ... o más bien ; más encerados. Otro tema que no tocamos Ruka y yo, puesto que hemos tenido un odio creciente hacia el gobierno ; No estan contentos con el desarrollo que tenemos y aun asi llegan a nuestro provincia, se llevan todo lo que deseen y terminan por hacer un desastre. Nosotros no nos podemos quejarnos ; sus castigos son repulsivos y poco misericordioso. Ruka me conto que su vecino el señor Madisoon fue castigado por el gobierno y cuando regreso a casa , ya no se portaba como antes; ahora era más serio y más apartado socialmente. Me conto que toda su piel esta cicatrizada y su espalda llena de hoyos por todos lados ; como si lo hubiesen formazo a dormir en una cama de clavos.

-Este va ser- la veo sacar del armario un vestido de seda color salmon con un par de zapatos negros. La notaba feliz en ese entonces ; es porque con ese vestido conocio a papa en la ceremonia de dominio.

-Es hermoso-le digo ; al salir del baño con una toalla rodeandome el cuerpo. Usar el vestido preferido de mamá sera un honor. Ademas, me gusta mucho el color salmón, ya que, le favorece a mi tipo de piel. -pero ¿estas segura?- pregunto, ya que es un vestido hermoso y es muy especial para ella, no quisiera destrozarlo, perderlo o mancharlo una vez estado en la organizacion.

-Por supuesto. Eh querido que lo urasas en la ceremonia. - Respondio ; colocando el vestido sobre la cama .Luego la vi agarrar el cepillo de la comoda de madera ; vieja y rasgada de todos lados por Luciano; ah ese gato le gustaba rasgar todo. -. Ven aqui. te voy a peinar-

Me sente sobre el colchon de la cama ; adornado con un par de sabanas blancas. Ella comenzo a desenredarme el cabello. Poco a poco este se iba secando. Me agarro un mecho de cada lado de mis orejas y comenzo a trenzarlo. por ultimo los unio con un liston negro; me habia hecho media cola. Me puse el vestido y despues loz zapatos. Por ultimo mi madre me llevo hasta el espejo colgado sobre la pared de su habitacion. Me quedo sorprendida al ver mi reflejo. Simplemente soy otra ; no estaba acostumbrada a vestir asi y mucho menos estar peinada de esta manera. Mi madre sonrie. y yo con ella. Aunque sinceramente tiene el mismo sentir que mi padre; mostrado en su mirada ámbar.

-Mi hermosa Mikan- susurra ; rodea sus brazos por toda mi cintura, y recargo su menton en mi hombro izquierdo, juntas volteamos al espejo.-Estas lista- sonrie.

y yo le devulevo la sonrisa; para afirmar- Estoy lista.

-Mikan alguien quiere verte- Dice papa ; entrando por la puerta de la habitacion. lo veo con un ensamble lleno de sorpresa y no dejaba de parpadear. - te vez hermosa

Se acerca estirando ambos brazos. Yo le correspondo ; estiro mis brazos y me anclo en sus manos. Me abraza y yo correspondo. No tardo en sentir el calor de mi madre por mi espalda. Este seria nuestro ultimo abrazo...supongo. Pero, hace falta algo más ; Mauricio. mi hermano pequeño.

-¿Y Miko? ¿Ya desperto?- pregunto, me encontraba preocupada por mi hermano pequeño de trece años. Miko y yo eramos muy unidos años atras. Lo protegia de los niños robustos que intentaban intimidarlo en la escuela primaria. Recuerdo muy bien que Miko me perseguia desde muy pequeño. Cuando pase a sexto no hubo dia que no peleara con una niña peliroja y robusta de sexto , pecosa hasta la coronilla, usaba unos anteojos de abuelo ; que por cierto tenian mucho aumento. Lo que no podia olvidar eran sus dientes, que estaban más chuecos que el caminar de Luciano desde que quedo en tres patas. Ademas aun recuerdo su cuello ; Curiosamente, Me recordaba a un hot dog. Un dia Miko se aparecio de la nada defendiendome por la abofetada que la robusta me habia dado en medio del salon de clases. Comenzo a patearla y a ofenderla . ¿Una cosita de ocho años más tilico que nada, contra una burger king con doble carne?. Sin embargo. Miko Supo cual era su punto debil : Los lentes. Desde ahi se hace pasar como mi guarda espaldas. ¿Un hombre musculoso y bien formado con una vil cosita como Mauricio? Es como si compararamos a Luciano el gato de tres patas con un cien pies. El recordar todos esos momentos me sacaban una sonrisa.

-Por esa razón entre. Miko te quiere ver.- Susurro. con delicadeza llego a mi corazón. Sonrei levemente mientras rompiamos el abrazo. Estaba lista ; pero no queria irme a la ceremonia sin antes darle unas palabras a Miko. Él es todo para mi. Durante su enfermedad en estas semanas , papá, mamá y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible por conseguir los medicamentos adecuados para su mejora. Si embargo no muchos dias vemos los resultados. La mayor parte del tiempo Miko se la pasaba durmiendo, solo se levantaba para comer lo minimo. Cuando llegaba a un peso preocupativo ; le dabamos sueros e inyecciones. pero ahora por nuestra baja economia no hemos podido inyectarle más vitaminas. sin Embargo, yo espero que estando en la organizacion pueda conseguir votos suficientes para mi evaluación ya que si llego al rango en mejor de mi clase puedo conseguir monedas de rubi para intercambiarlas por vitaminas y sueros.

Al salir de la habitacion, recorrimos los largos pasillos a mi mano izquierda. Una vez abriendo la puerta que daba a la habitacion de Miko, Salen los gases medicinales ; si, su habitacion apesta a la sala de un hospital. Al entrarme en la habitacion ; la cual estaba alumbrada por muy poca luz. Ahi lo vi. postrado sobre el viejo colchon. Su rostro palido como la piel de gasparin. sus cabellos castaños habian perdido el brillo e inlcuso Sus labios estaban secos y partidos. El cuerpo debil de mi pequeño hermano es el que estaba cubierto por gruesas sabanas. Senti como si algo me estuviera oprimiendo el pecho. Siempre que lo veia me llegaba un suriname de nostalgia. No me gustaba verlo asi... detestaba que mi hermanito estuviera en cama. tan joven , tan inocente. Le faltaba tanto por vivir; pero ahora lo mantenia preso la enfermedad...amenazado por ella. Ni le encuentran nombre ni su cauza. Me acerque a la cama y una vez puesto mi mano sobre la sulla ; esta estaba fria. Él abrio lentamente los ojos . Esa mirada zafiro era la que me hacia falta. Aunque note que las venas de sus ojos estaban más rojas de lo normal. Intente formar una sonrisa pero era como si se me hubiese olvidado como se hacia. !Rayos! . Aun asi luche por formarla; Hasta que lo logre diez segundos despues en que le vi sonreir. Su sonrisa era como la de mamá. Una sonrisa angelical.

-Mikan- Me llamo. en un susurro muy debil que apenas alcance a escuchar. Mikon estaba muy debil.

-¿Dime Mik?- Sonrei.

-Cuidate mucho- Le vi levantar ambas manos y colocarlas en mis mejillas. Comenzo acercarme a el. Sabi que me besaria la frente, y asi fue, cerre los ojos levemente sintiendo la calidez de sus labios unirse a mi piel. Suspire Cuando escuche las campanas del exterior, estas anunciaban que la ceremonia del dominio ya estaba por iniciar. Se me revolvio el estomago. Miko rompio el beso con tristeza y me dedico una mirada de preocupacion. Sonrio y le dgo:

-!Todo estara bien!- Le guiño el ojo para luego levantarme de la cama y salir de la habitacion. Sentia una opresion bien fuerte en el pecho. Justo en el corazon. No queria ver a mis papas. Sin darme cuenta mi respiracion se estaba agitando por los nervios.

Cerre la puerta cuidadosamente y camine a pasos grandes hasta llegar a la barandilla que separa la sala de la cocina, Me sostuve con ambas manos para mantenerme firme. Estaba temblando ; nunca pense que esto lo provocaria tan solo la campanada. ¿Como me pondria una vez dentro de la ceremonia?.

Mis padres salen de la habitacion y sin dirigir palabra, salimos de casa. Las calles de mi estado estaban todas agrietadas, les hacia falta un buen arreglo ; pero el gobierno no se molestaba por hacer tal cosa. Caminamos lo más rapido que pudimos; se nos hacia tarde. Las rafagas del viento nos golpeaban constantemente. Hoy hacia más frio de lo normal.

No obstante, al cruzar una calle , entramos en una multitud . La mayor parte eran jovenes como de mi edad y otros mayores. Estar entre todos ellos me hacia marear ; sus aromas se revolvian y se impregnaban en mi nariz. Nos acercabamos cada vez más a la plaza ; mi piel comenzo a erizar. Tenia que controlarme. La plaza era enorme ; si no fuera por sus angostos pasillos yo viera sido aplastada por estas personas. Me aparte de mis padres . O más bien los perdi de vista. Mientras los buscaba, Justamente choque contra una precensia demasiado solida.

-Mikan- Era Ruka, me habia sujetado del brazo en cuanto chocamos.

-Tú- lo mire de pies a cabeza. Vestia muy formal este dia ¿quien lo diria? Ruka con trage azul marino , camisa azul cielo y corbata del mismo color que el chaleco. Enarque una ceja en cuanto mi mirada poso sobre sus rubios cabellos bañados en gel . Se miraba gracioso peinado de librito.

-¿De que te ries?- Me preugnto y yo nege al instante.

-Te vez bien- le dije al sonreir. Ruka no es más que un año mayor que yo. Ambos ya estabamos entrando a la sala de la ceremonia, estaba organizado en circulos concentricos con todo y asientos. Sin embargo no escuche a Ruka dar algun comentario, supongo que volvio a pensar que habia sido sarcastica al comentario que le hice. Pase mi vista cuidadosamente sobre ella. Era realmente gigantesta y la mayoria de los asientos ya estaban siendo ocupados por las personas.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le oigo decir cortasmente . volteo lo veo desaparecer de entre la multitud. Me encogo de hombros y me dedico a buscar un asiento en donde estar. En la tercera fila ; para mi buena suerte, Alado de Nina. sus cabellos pelirojos caian sobre sus hombros; se los estaba acomodando con delicadeza. Su sonrisa inspiraba belleza. Nina realmente era una muchacha hermosa fisicamente ; Ojos verdes del tamaño de una vaca, pestañas tupidas y largas, Labios perfectos, mejillas rosadas . No hacia falta que se pintara ; asi era naturalmente.

-¿Ocupado?-pegunto señalando al asiento de la esquina. Ella me ve y niega con una sonrisa.

-Mikan me sorprende, hoy luces radiante- me dice mientras pasaba de lado sus piernas para sentarme.

-Gracias, tu tambien luces bien.

Me paso un mechon tras mi oreja izquierda voy notando como el cuarto se va ordenando al paso de los segundos. Busco a mis papas con la vista ; pero no los hallo. Se me han perdido por completo. El ecenario era enorme y estaba en forma circular, En cada esquina y sobre el techo era adornado por cuatro focos de disco giratorio de diferente color ; el primer era uno verde, luego azul indigo,despues rojo y el ultimo era azul cielo . Formaban la mitad de un circulo en la mitad del ecenario, Alumbrana cuatro platos de porcelana blanca, La primera parecia estar partido a la mitad, una parte de tierra y la otra de cesped, el segundo tazon estaba lleno de agua. esa agua formaba unas leves olas que todos podiamos contemplar con asombro, el tercero tenia fuego. sus llamas eran enormes ; eso descontrolaba un poco a los jovenes . El cuarto y ultimo plato ,sobresalia un duro , senti adormecer mis piernas. No podia quitar mi vista de aquel tornado. Era maravillaso mirar algo asi. Para ser sincera era la primera vez que asistia a una ceremonia de las dominaciones , y es que no te dejan asistir si no eras de una edad de dieciseis para arriba. Mi mirada se pone en un grupo de jovenes que habian llamado no solo mi atencion si no la atencion de los demas jovenes de mi estado. Las dominaciones ya estaban llegando. Mi estomago se torcio fuertemente.

-Mira ellos son los fire- Nina me golpeo levemente el brazo con su codo, y luego la veo señalar a una fila de jovenes con vestimenta negra y rojo. Parpadeo un par de veces ; realmente daban miedo. con esas miradas tan serias y fulminantes .¿Que les haran en su organizacion?.

Despues de ellos llego otra fila de jovenes con traje blanco y verde ; supongo que son los de la dominacion de soil. Y no tardo en llegar otra fila grande de jovenes vestidos de azul ; Aqual.

Me comenzaron a sudar las manos en cuanto escuche unos golpes brotar desde las grandes bocinas a nuestras esquinas. Todo decia que la recemonia ya iba a iniciar.

-!Bienvenidos! para quienes no me conocen mi nombre es Rossemary, estoy feliz de ver tantas caras nuevas en este quinto año .!Bienvenido sean todos los monitoba!- Saludo Una señora joven de cabellos rubios y cortos que terminaban en forma de pico por ambos lados de su barbilla. Sus ojos estaba extremadamente delineados con negro. y sus mejillas super rosadas. De sus labios ni se hable. Aunque el vestido que lucia me habia parecido hermoso. Era de un color Azul celeste ; mi color favorito, y este brillaba de gran manera. Era muy elegante para este tipo de ceremonia. Al ver a esa señora de ese modo me hacia sentir menos con esta vestimenta.

Nos llaman monitoba por nuestra pobreza y nuestra falta de valentia. Hace años durante los ultimas ceremonia ; le oia decir a mama que hubo un pleito en el sur del estado .Hubo unos mineros que se ofrecieron a investigar las cuevas del sur. Hacer eso era de valientes ; porque aquellas cuevas estaban repletas de minas. El gobierno iba a pagar bien por él que fuera a investigar. para que, Quien sabe. Solo supe que hubo un pleito con los de un estado y con el nuestro y desde ahi nos llamabn Pobretones y Cobardes.

-Despues de las grandes tierras en nuestros paises, quedo la tierra debastada ; crecio la escaces, nacio la mala cosecha, desaparecio la economia.

Supongo que eso era el discurso del comienzo para las denominaciones. Ya me sabia la historia. Mis papas me la habian contado hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero despues de tanta tribulacion nacio una esperanza . Aleluya al tratado de paz .Sin el no estariamos creciendo. El tratado se cumple mediante una Batalla cada cinco años .

¿Aleluya? no se habia exagerado con esa palabra, Solo lo decian los cristianos o los catolicos. Si lo se, el tratado de paz era importante para ambos paises y todos sus estados ; pero creo que viera estado mejor haber iniciado la frase con un gracias u otra palabra.

- Con la finalidad de ganar la espada nissi, mi bandera mi estandarte, indicaba nuestra victoria, nuestra paz , la ayuda del alterno para nuestra economia. Despidiendonos de la guerra , de la debastacion de la pobreza de la escases, La espada indica la union viva de ambos paises..

Se hinclino un poco hacia enfrente, Como reverencia hacia los jefes de las dominaciones , Ellos se encontraban en la primera fila del frente ; unos estaban más viejos que otros. Pero todos con una vestimenta elegante y con cara larga. Rossemary con una sonrisa puesta de oreja a oreja paso el microfono a un señor robusto de cabellos blancos y vestido de gala. Ah ese señor lo reconocía por completo . Era el señor Thoru, habia participado en el dominio de Soil. Era un gran amigo de papa ; era de tiempo pasado. Sin embargo no se que fue lo que paso para que se enemistaran.

Antes de iniciar se aclaro la garganta-!Bienvenidos sean los nuevos que se integran a nuestra ceremonia! Como verán de mi lado derecho.-Señalo a los dominios- Son los dominios quienes los eligiran. Los que ya han luchado por la espada y han sobrevivido saben de lo que estoy hablando, Para los nuevos quiero decirles que se acostumbra pasar al joven nombrado en medio de los tazones. Estiran su brazo en cada tazon por el que recorran.

Estiro su mano en cad auno de los tazones ; los cuales no dieron ningun movimiento, eso pasa solamente para quienes ya habian sido elegidos antes, aunque me pregunta en que dominacion abra estado ese señor.

-y asi sucesivamente hasta que la dominacion los eliga. No se me ballan a inquietar o alterar cuando vean que tal dominacion cubra su cuerpo por completo. Eso significa que han sido elegidos para su organizacion- Callo durante plenos segundos- Nuestros cuatro organizaciones contribullen en el desarollo de sus piedras, forzando a cada joven sacar su poder. No piensen que su estancia en una de ellas sera pedida de tiempo. Al contrario es en las organizaciones donde verdaderamente se aprende las experiencias buenas. Aprenderan a dominar la actividad de su organizacion. - Su voz es solemne, puedo entenderlo en cada una de sus palabras y agrego.- Piensen en lo grande que honraran a su familia y decendencia.- Sonrio.

A pesar de terminar con aquella agregacion no podian desaparecer nuestro temor . Era claro que todas las organizaciones eran peligrosas. Por los retos por las luchas libres y peligrosas. Mis padres me lo habian contado todo asi que no hacia falta intentar ocultar lo malo de dichas organizaciones. El silencio irrumpio agriamente a nuestro alrededor...o asi lo senti yo.

-Gracias por su colaboracion- Termino finalmente, la multitud comenzo aplaudir, y terminan sumiendose en mis oidos; cosa que me molestaba. Terminaron amortiguados. Ahora si se abria paso a la inquietud de nuestras almas. Permaneci en modo piedra. No sentia mis pulmones en cuanto vi como la señora Rosemarya le pasaba la primera lista de nombres.

Lo malo de esto esque mis papás me contaron que la dominacion iniciaba con los nuevos. Para acabarla con los recien cumplidos. El señor Thour no deja de pasar su vista una y otra vez de la hoja. Me volvi manojo de nervios ; intento controlarlo.

- Anderson Emmel- La sala guardo silencio absoluto, Despues de cinco segundos pasados, las miradas comenzaron a posarse en la de un joven de cabellos negros y mirada zafiro se encontraba en la quinta fila de arriba -¿Anderson Emmel?-

El chico estaba congelado, podia mirar con atencion como las uñas de sus dedos se encagaban en los huesos de sus rodillas; se miraba muy tenso y nervioso . Sin embargo comenzaron a reaccionarlo con leves palmadas en la espalda.

El chillo se leanto de un jalon cuando lo nombraron por tercera vez. Estaba completamente rojo y su frente tupida por el sudor ocacionado por los nervio. Claro.

Con dudosos pasos se fue a bajar los escalones, en cada escalon que bajaba pude notar lo rigido que estaba. Parecia un robot andando. Subio al escenario y la señora Rossemary lo llevo al centro de los platos. Me mordi el labio inferior y senti una horrible sensacion.

Estiro su mano rígida hacia el primer dominio, era Soil. Lo vi Inhalar y luego exhalar una y otra vez , pero el dominio no lo eligio en esos determinados segundos. Se dirigió al dominio de aqual, a pasos lentos hasta que su mano se puso sobre las olas del mar .

La multitud comenzó a murmurar. Era increíble lo que estaba siendo, la mano de Anderson fue cubierta por aquellas olas y lentamente fue recorriendo su brazo entero hasta cubrirle el cuerpo.

Los de la organizaciones Aqual comienzan a gritar de la emocion y otros cuantos le aplaudian, Miro al chico posar una sonrisa sobre sus labios carmesi mientras bajaba del ecenario. Al parecer esa tarea no se le habia hecho tan dificil. Elegido por la dominacion de Aqual. ¿Quien no estaria celoso de él?.

Despues de él, el señor Thour nombro al siguiente, un Sumbido envolvio a mis oidos, Me estremesi al instante en la rigides. Senti mi mandibula temblar. Eran los nervios. Me habian nombrado por segunda vez. Siento la mano de Nina posar sobre mi hombro.

¿Era yo la segunda más chica en cumplir los diecices?. Me balancee hacia enfrente para levantarme, No podia respirar bien. comence a pasar entre los asientos de los jovenes, sus miradas me intimidaban.

Mientars bajama las escaleras, me preguntaba ¿que dominio me elegiria?. Espero que no sea Soil, ni mucho menos Fire. Realmente deseaba quedar en Aqual. Me dcian que su organizacion era impecable y bellicima, sobretodo por la vista. Esa organizacion se encontraba dentro del oceano. como un gran submarino con paredes cristalinas. Me imaginaba como seria si yo llegara a ser elegida por Aquela.

Una vez arriba mi rigides se habia ido. Rossemary me agarro el brazo y me dirigio al centro de los dominios. Mire a cad auno atentamente. Volte hacia el publico ; buscando a mis padres. Finalmente los halle en la ultima fila, ambos me estiraban sus brazos como parte de una señal. Me sonreian ; pero yo sabia que ellos sentian el mismo miedo que yo. Baje la mirada a los platillos nuevamente. Di mi primer paso. ¿A cual me dirigiria primero?. Al aqual ; por supuesto.

Camine al platillo numero tres ; dominio aqual. sus olas eran más hermosas cuando las mirabas de cercas ; incluso se podia captar el sonido que hacian al golpear una ola contra otra y su aroma salado. Estire mi mano ; esta estaba un poco temblorosa. Cuando paso arriba del dominio Aqual. Exhale. Baje mi mano a los tres segundos ; el dominio aquela no me habia elegido. Me decepcione. si no te rodea en cuanto pones la mano sobre el dominio ; es porque no estas capacitado para todo su poder.

Voltee hacia los otros dominios, finalmente elegi encaminarme hacia el dominio Air el ultimo de mi lado derecho. Cuando pase mi mano sobre el , este no hizo ningun movimiento. Frunci un poco el ceño. ¿Para que estaba hecha realmente yo?. ¿Para que dominio? ¿Para fire o para soil?. Eran los unicos que me quedaban por pasar. Definitivamente elegi por soil. Pase de largo fire. No queria estar dentro de esa organizacion. Cuando estire la palma de mi mano para pasarla sobre el tornado. Este hace un ligero movimiento . Pero mi brazo desocupado siente un inmenso calor.

Escucho la gran murmuración del publico , como si fuesen una tormenta destilando gotas de terror a la tierra; Volteo hacia mi brazo desocupado y siento como si mis pulmones se hubiesen achicado; negando la entrada al oxigeno. No había sido elegida por la dominación Soil si no por Fire. y este ya me habia rodeado por completo.

* * *

GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR PASARSE A LEER ESTA LINDA HISTORIA.

RESPONDER REVIEW:

**Nayelly tomoko123:** Holaa linda .n.n Antes que todo ; muchas gracias por entrar y me encanta que te halla interesado. espero y te esperes a los demas capitulos, uno mas otro = mucho más interesante. este es el primero, y como en todos los libros ; se empieza mas o menos calmado, el segundo ya es cuando inicia lo mero mero. jeje. ¿A cual? ¿ La de la ciudad de las pesadillas ¨corre de la oscuridad¨o la de princesa del rayo? :o jejeje no te preocupes :p . Muchisismas graciias linda espero y te siga viendo por aqui n.n

**Neko2101998: H**olaaaa. bueno e estado leyendo un poco sobre los pleitos que trae corea del norte con el sur ; fue una idea que me llego durante las noticias, pero en la historia real es :America. aunque como quise emparejarla con mis personajes mas amados de anime, lo cambie a Corea. :3. jeje siip ;) un Natsume celostino. y puede a ver algo más por ahi que les facine... :), pero todo a su tiempo :p. Espero y te guste o te halla llamado la atencion el primer capitulo. El primero siempre es más o menos calmado, ya en los segundos capítulos empieza lo mero mero ; como esta historia la quiero hacer un libro :3 Muchas gracias por pasarte n.n

**Skipbeatlove: H**olaa n.n, muchas gracias por entrar :), aqui tienes el primer capitulo n.n. espero y te llame mucho la atención y te pueda ver por aqui en los demas capitulos n.n

** 2: **hola linda :) n.n, muchas gracias por entrar, me alegra tanto saber que te guste aunque solo fue la sinopsis, lo bueno es que llame la atencion n.n, Aqui tienes el capitulo y espero que continues leyendo;) Gracias de todo corazón(L) :)

**Sakura Dragneel Heartifilia: H**ola amiga miaa :D, Me alegra mucho que te halla llamado la atencion ; muchas gracias por pasarte a leer jeje n.n. Si pobre mikan :C esperemos y no se den cuenta ¿verdad?, pero quien sabe, aveces el destino nos tiene lo otra cosa D:. y ya lo estoy terminando el capitulo de Corre de la oscuridad :3, va a estar suave espero y te guste muchooo n.n !Besos!


End file.
